Perfect Size
by Nessa Shadows
Summary: Nagisa was the perfect size and it was perfect how they were together (ReixNagisa AU)


Nagisa sighed. This trip to the library had started out great: he was studying—actually studying—and actually getting work done, until he needed to borrow a book. Five minutes later, he found himself staring sullenly at the book; it was three shelves above where he could reach, and even standing on his toes did nothing to help.

It was at times like this that he wished that he was taller like his boyfriend. Rei was a giant, he towered over many people (Nagisa included), he could reach everything (like Nagisa's favorite type of cookies off the top shelf at the grocery store), and he would probably be able to reach the book. Nagisa sighed again, walking back to his table and sitting down, wishing that his giant of a boyfriend would save him by getting the stupid book. Shifting in his seat, he started on different work.

So immersed in his work, Nagisa barely noticed the seat next to his being pulled back until an arm reached in front of him and a book was placed neatly onto the desk. He jumped slightly, ready to pout and whine at whoever it was that had startled him before he realized that he knew the person. Rei, his oversized boyfriend, sat beautifully straight in his seat, his hand moving away from the book that had just fallen onto the table—the very book that Nagisa needed to finish his work. Rei only pushed his glasses up and smiled. Nagisa smiled back.

* * *

The train ride home was almost silent. People glared at the duo as Rei's legs stretched into the aisle, Nagisa planted firmly on his lap. Nagisa's back was pressed against Rei's chest, their fingers intertwined loosely as Nagisa chattered sluggishly about something or rather.

With his head leaned back onto the other's shoulder, Nagisa's eyes closed, a deep yawn leaving his mouth as a wave of sleepiness hit him. He nuzzled his face into Rei's neck, his breath slowing down, warm against the bare skin. Soon he was asleep and Rei carried him off the train and inside, loving how perfectly Nagisa fit in his arms.

* * *

Rei moaned as kisses were pressed down his body. The taut muscles in his stomach contorted in pleasure as lips and nails grazed them. On top of him, Nagisa sucked on his boyfriend's abs, loving the feeling of the toned area. He trailed the kisses down, sucking on a patch of skin above Rei's boxers, smiling at the way the other bit his lip in anticipation.

A small wet patch had formed on the front of Rei's boxers and it made Nagisa's cock twitch. He leaned down, mouth wrapping around the outline of Rei's dick through the fabric, and began to suck, his hand stroking Rei's thigh slowly. The taller bucked his hips, groaning at the feeling but yearning for more. He ran his fingers through Nagisa's hair, gripping the blonde strands and tugging slightly, a show of his impatience. Tugging Rei's boxers down, Nagisa set off to work.

His lips wrapped around the head Rei's length, suckling softly on the tip. Above him, he could hear a relieved sigh leave Rei's mouth, sucking harder on the leaking tip. His tongue dipped into the slit, lapping up some of the leaking pre-cum, moaning at the taste of Rei. He bobbed his head down, taking the length down inch by inch. Rei sat up on his elbows to watch even with his glasses thrown off somewhere, groaning at the stretch of Nagisa's mouth around his cock. Their eyes met, Nagisa's half-lidded in pleasure as he sucked hard around the heated flesh.

Rei reached a hand down, tugging Nagisa's boxers down until the swell of his ass showed, round and firm to the touch. Rei's long fingers groped his lover's cheeks, moaning as Nagisa moaned around his dick, the vibrations shaking his body. His finger ghosted over Nagisa's hole and Rei could just imagine it twitching as he pressed on it, loving how beautifully Nagisa's body jerked, his hips pushing back and his sucks stuttering before finding rhythm again.

Giving in, Rei pushed his finger in slowly, moaning at the tightness and the heat, Nagisa's hole swallowing up his finger. With his free hand, Rei pushed Nagisa off of him and onto his back, thrusting his finger inside of the other quicker. The smaller boy moaned, spreading his pale legs wider, begging for more that just one finger, and he was pleased when a second then a third entered him.

He writhed on the bed, the pleasure driving him closer and closer to his climax until it stopped. The fingers were removed, but they were replaced with something bigger before Nagisa could even whine. Rei pushed in slowly, both of them moaning at the heat. His hips began to move, at first thrusting slowly, but soon picking up speed, his hips snapping forward.

Nagisa let out high-pitched whines and moans, his voice beautiful even in the bedroom. He arched his back as Rei rammed into his prostate, his release coiling up inside of him, tightening in his stomach. Above him, Rei's eyes were clenched shut, deep moans leaving his mouth as his dick was swallowed by Nagisa's clenching hole. He could tell that his lover was as close as he was so he leaned down, burying his head in the smaller's neck, one of his hands holding him up slightly as to not crush Nagisa, the other lacing together with Nagisa's. The moaning boy raised his free hand, carding his fingers through Rei's blue hair, tugging slightly.

With a whispered "together", both released, Nagisa's cum smearing between their bodies, and Rei's filling Nagisa's hole.

* * *

Rei entered the apartment, shrugging off his jacket and shoes, leaving them on the floor in front if the door. He was too tired, work being too much, draining him of all his energy. He just wanted to eat and cuddle with his boyfriend, but his legs were like lead and he only made it to the couch before he collapsed. He laid face down on the couch, his long legs taking up the length of it, his arms limp and dangling over the side. His eyes shut, his lids as heavy as his body and he shoved his face against the couch cushion.

After a few moments he groaned as a weight settled on his ass, small hands running across the plane of his back. They moved to his shoulders and began to massage the area, rubbing out the knots with warm palms. Rei sighed, his body becoming pliant to the working fingers, his mind shutting down as he enjoyed the feeling of his knots being worked out. Nagisa's fingers were small and nimble, perfect for this, and that was Rei's last thought before he fell asleep, a soft kiss pressed to his forehead.

* * *

The room was silent, save for the soft sound of breathing. Both Rei and Nagisa were awake, but they were in bed, spooning. Rei's arm was draped around Nagisa's stomach, his palm flat against the area, while one of Nagisa's hands laid over Rei's. Neither spoke, just basked in each other's company. Rei noted the way that Nagisa's body fit perfectly with his. Beautiful.

* * *

Nagisa had a odd habit: on days where he was really tired, he would take a long shower, then put on some underwear, opting out of wearing actual clothes. Today was one of those days, so there he sat, on the couch, a book in his hands. Rei watched as the boy shifted slightly, biting his lip when one of Nagisa's slim legs crossed over the other one, his thigh flexing ever so slightly.

Nagisa's thighs were small but shapely, pale and firm but some give to them. It was one of Rei's favorite features and reaching over, he laid a hand on the bare skin, moving his hand up and down slowly. Nagisa jumped slightly, startled by the sudden touch to his bare skin, glancing over at Rei who was still focused on his legs.

Rei continued to stroke his thighs, his hands moving higher and higher, kneading the soft area with his fingers. Nagisa moaned, his legs spreading slightly, his eyes closing. He bit his lip, trying to conceal his needy moans from his boyfriend who had begun to grope harder. Rei's hands moved higher up Nagisa's inner thigh until they brushed against his slowly-hardening member. The smaller boy whined softly, his hips bucking up slightly into the touch.

Rei leaned down, placing his lips on Nagisa's inner thigh, nipping and sucking, leaving red marks on the pale skin. Nagisa spread his legs more, his head falling back, moans and whines leaving his mouth.

* * *

Rei laid on his back, the room dim and warm. On his chest laid his lover, Nagisa. The smaller boy was curled against Rei's side, his head tucked under Rei's chin, and his palm flat against Rei's abdomen. Their breathing was soft, both of them otherwise silent, not wanting to disturb the peace around them.

Rei's fingers ran through Nagisa's hair, the light locks slipping through his parted fingers. He smiled to himself: it was perfect how their bodies fit together—like puzzle pieces. Nagisa was the perfect size and it was perfect how they were together.


End file.
